Boneka Rubah
by CoraNovZotico
Summary: Chapter 2 datang  Maaf karena terlalu lama    'Aku ingin makan daging' Cibir Naruto dalam hati untuk kakaknya yang maniak daging itu. Apa yang ada dipikirannya itu cuma daging, daging dan daging melulu! Nyebelin
1. Chapter 1

Gomen ne, minna-san…. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengumumkan ini. Well, aku menghapus dua chapter yang sudah ku update dan menggantinya dengan ini. Aku mengubah sedikit – atau bahkan semuanya! jalan cerita fic 'Boneka Rubah'. Karena aku merasa alur yang kubuat sebelumnya membuatku macet idea! Yeah, aku bingung harus bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya dan merasa alur sebelumnya terlalu cepat n bakal jadi mello-drama (bener gg nih tulisannya?). Mungkin yang ini alurnya juga cepat? Ah, entahlah. Lagi pula ada beberapa posisi tokoh yang kuubah. Kayak Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Pain.

Disini aku mengungkapkan terlebih dulu siapa itu Kyuubi, soalnya aku gg pinter main petak umpat or tebak-tebakkan – ide awal, aku bakal ngebuka kartu Kyuubi seiring dengan Itachi yang mencari tau siapa sebenernya si Kyuubi.

Inti ceritanya tidak berubah, kok.

**I hope you all enjoy this fic~ ^^**

* * *

><p>Naruto kecil masih sibuk mendandani boneka barunya. Tangan mungilnya mencari hiasan-hiasan yang cocok untuk boneka yang baru saja didapatkannya dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan. Boneka yang nggak begitu imut, sih, untuk bocah manis seperti Naruto. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat menyukai boneka berbentuk rubah yang memiliki sembilan ekor itu.<p>

"Emm? Yang mana, ya?" Naruto mencocok-cocokkan pita yang akan dipasangnya dileher sang boneka yang diberi nama Kyuubi oleh ayahnya. Telunjuknya menempel dibibir mungilnya. Ekspresinya jelas sedang berpikir keras. "Warna merah apa biru, ya?"

_Apa sih yang dilakuin bocah ini?_

"Ah, yang merah aja! Biar samaan sama matanya. Ehehe." Naruto pun memasang pita itu ke leher bonekanya.

"Uwah~ manis! Kyuu-chan jadi manis!" serunya sambil memeluk bonekanya erat. Pipi _tan_nya menggesek-gesek tubuh bonekanya yang lembut.

_Ekhh! Kecekik!_

Seolah bisa mendengar rintihan bonekanya, Naruto melepas pelukan eratnya dan memandang Kyuubi lekat-lekat. Kemudian senyumnya terkembang lagi, senang melihat bonekanya yang tampak sedang menyeringai. Uwah! Padahal seringaian bonekanya tampak seram tapi bagi bocah yang baru berumur delapan tahun itu justru kelihatan lucu dan menggemaskan. Anak aneh.

Yah, nggak bisa nyalahin si Minato yang ngasih hadiah nyeremin ke anak tunggalnya. Soalnya itu emang boneka yang diinginin Naruto. Sebagai ayah yang baik, musti kasih yang terbaik juga untuk anaknya, kan?

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuubi. Dia bener-bener nggak tahan untuk nggak nyiumin bonekanya. Muach!

_BOF!_

"_Please_, deh! Nggak pake cium-cium segala!" teriak boneka itu. Boneka itu bener-bener teriak! Naruto kecil kaget setengah mati. Kemana bonekanya? Kemana Kyuubinya? Kenapa malah jadi orang yang dia cium?

"Bo-boneka Naru mana?" Naruto nyaris mewek. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca seolah nuduh anak laki-laki didepannya udah nyuri boneka kesayangannya.

"Apaan!" bentak anak laki-laki itu sambil melototin Naruto kecil. Tanpa peduli dengan bocah blondie yang udah netesin air mata nggak rela, anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur sembilan tahun itu celingak-celinguk nyari sesuatu yang bisa dibuat untuk nutupin tubuhnya yang polos. Akhirnya dia nggamit selimut milik Naruto dan melingkarkannya ditubuhnya. "Udah, deh. Lu nggak usah nangis-nangis segala!" tunjuknya kearah Naruto. "Bonekamu udah nggak ada tau!" lanjutnya sambil natap sinis ke arah Naruto yang nangis terisak.

"Balikin…." Naruto menggeret-geret selimutnya.

"Eh? Mau ngeliat aku tampil polos lagi ya? Enak aja!" kata anak itu sambil mempertahankan selimut Naruto yang diminta sama yang punya. Hah, lagian anak umur delapan tahun mana ngerti dan paham sama yang begitu?

"Boneka Naru… hiks…." Naruto nggak mau ngelepasin tangannya.

"Oh, boneka toh." Anak laki-laki itu malu sendiri. Hah, payah! Padahal umurnya baru sembilan tahun! Tapi ngomong n otaknya udah jurus-jurus ke M. ckck. Anak siapa sih ini? "Bonekanya nggak ada! Udah ah, lepasin!" dia menepis tangan Naruto kasar.

"HUWEEEEE…!" Naruto nangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia belum puas main sama bonekanya tapi kenapa bonekanya udah diambil dan nggak kembali lagi. Nyebelin! Nyebelin!

"Sstt…." Anak laki-laki itu ngebekep mulut Naruto. "Nangis, sih, nangis tapi jangan keras-keras dong! Ntar kalo ada yang dateng dan ngira aku pencuri gimana?" tuntut anak itu sambil melotot.

"Hmp. Hawuhan hemang henhuhi!" bentak Naruto nggak jelas karena mulutnya dibekep sama anak didepannya. "Ngomong apaan sih! Cuma gegara boneka aja nangis! Elu itu cowok apa cewek!" Kyuubi masih ngebekep mulut Naruto. Kalo dilepasin bekapannya dijamin, tuh bocah bakal teriak-teriak manggilin ortunya.

"Ahu howok!" Naruto masih tetep ngotot ngebales ucapan-ucapan anak laki-laki itu.

"Mana ada cowok yang main boneka!" Anak itu mukul kepala Naruto kecil, sedang yang dipukul cuma meringis kesakitan. "Cih! Padahal pengennya dicium sama cewek!" gumam anak itu. Naruto kaget ngedenger gumaman anak laki-laki didepannya. Pengen dicium cewek, maksudnya?

"Apa?" bentak anak itu waktu sadar dirinya lagi dipelototin sama Naruto. Karena ngeliat ekspresi Naruto yang sepertinya nggak akan teriak-teriak lagi, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu ngelepasin tangannya dari mulut Naruto. "Iuh! Jijay!" dia mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya yang penuh ludah si Naruto. Tapi anak itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya begitu melihat pandangan Naruto yang terpesona… terhadapnya? _Well, aku memang ganteng, sih._ Pikir anak itu narsis.

"Huh! Udah, deh, jangan ngeliatin aku dengan tatapan begitu. Nggak doyan tau!" ngomong apa sih anak ini?

"PAPA!" Naruto langsung teriak manggil papanya, Namikaze Minato, dengan wajah ceria?

"Hoi!" anak itu langsung kelabakan dan berusaha lepas dari Naruto yang megangin selimutnya. Tapi sial! Dia bisa lepas, sih, tapi tanpa selimut, nampilin tubuhnya yang polos! "Huwa!" dia langsung jongkok n ngambil ujung selimut yang masih dipegang Naruto sekenanya. Anak itu nge-deathglare Naruto yang cekikikan senang karena ngeliat dia kelabakan. Hasem!

"Cih! Aku males berhubungan dengan manusia lagi! Denger ya! Kalo kamu mau selamat, lepasin aku sekarang!" ancem anak itu pada Naruto.

Tapi, "PAPA!" Naruto teriak lagi.

"J-Jangan di…." Baru aja anak itu mau ngomong tapi ayah dari bocah itu udah nongol didepan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naru-_chan_?" Tanya Kushina sang ibu. Shit! Ibunya segala lagi!

"Lho? Ada temen Naru? Kok nggak bilang-bilang kalo mau ada temen dateng?" Tanya Minato beruntun. Nggak sadar kalo anak laki-laki yang dikira teman anaknya itu sama sekali nggak pake baju.

"Datengnya udah dari tadi, kok. Kan, papa sendiri yang nganterin kekamar Naru." Jawab Naruto cengengesan bikin papanya dan anak laki-laki itu bingung.

"Kapan papa nganterin?" Minato memasang wajah mikir. Apa anaknya lagi ngajak becandaan, ya?

"Masa' papa lupa, sih. Ini kan…." Naruto menatap wajah anak laki-laki tadi dengan tatapan gemas kayak waktu menatap boneka barunya. "Dia Kyuubi, papa."

"Hah?"

_Ariaseta_

"Umurku? Menurut kalian berapa?" Kyuubi yang lagi diinterogasi oleh Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto, cuma ngebolak-balik pertanyaan mereka. Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan pertanyaan. Nyebelin banget ini anak!

"Gezz!" Kushina mengepalkan tinjunya. Dia udah nggak sabar lagi ngadepin anak kecil yang omongannya tajem dan nggak tau sopan santun itu!

"Sabar dulu, Kushi_-chan_." Minato nahan istrinya yang emang gampang banget main kekerasan sama orang yang bikin dia emosi. "Sabar? Sabar apanya! Gimana mau sabar kalo ditanya baik-baik jawabnya nggak karuan begitu!" Kushina menepis tangan Minato yang memegang bahunya.

Kyuubi mengunyah daging yang diberikan oleh keluarga itu dengan santai seolah dia nggak melakukan apa pun kecuali menikmati makanan. "Sini kau bocah! Biar kuhajar kau!" Kushina memutari meja makan menuju Kyuubi yang duduk didepannya.

"Jangan, Kushi_-chan_. Nanti kalo kamu ngamuk disini, Naru-_chan_ jadi takut, lho." Kata Minato masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Akhirnya, karena bujukan Minato, Kushina kembali duduk disamping anak tunggalnya.

Setelah istrinya berkepala dingin, Minato angkat bicara lagi. "Hm, menurutku sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun?" tebaknya.

"Salah." Jawab Kyuubi sambil mengambil daging lain dan mengunyahnya dengan rakus. Ah, betapa rindunya dia dengan daging!

"Lalu?" Tanya Minato masih menatap wajah rupawan anak didepannya. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi boneka? Percaya nggak percaya, sih. Tapi nyatanya boneka rubah yang diberikannya pada Naruto memang menghilang dan nggak ketemu juga waktu dicari. 'Gara-gara kucium.' Jawab Naruto saat ditanya bagaimana bisa bonekanya berubah jadi manusia?

"Hm, wajah dan tubuhku saat ini memang tampak begitu tapi…."

"Oh, jadi Kyuu boncel, gitu? Makanya nggak bisa gede." Celetuk Naruto memotong kalimat Kyuubi, jelas bikin yang dihina langsung natap tajam.

"Boncel-boncel! Enak aja bilang boncel!" sungutnya sambil ngelipet kedua lengannya didepan dada. "Bukan karena aku boncel tapi karena aku dikutuk jadi boneka! Makanya tubuhku nggak akan mengalami pertumbuhan meski umurku bertambah. Itu pun selama aku menjadi boneka tapi kalo aku udah balik normal begini aku akan lebih tinggi lagi!" jelas Kyuubi.

"Hoo…. Jadi kamu dikutuk waktu umurmu sembilan tahun, makanya tubuhmu masih segini?" ulang Minato sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Sudah berapa lama kamu jadi boneka, Kyuu-_chan_?" Tanya Minato.

"Jangan panggil aku pake akhiran –_chan_!" seru Kyuubi nggak suka.

"Kenapa? Bukannya manis, ya? Kyuu-_chan_?"

"Panggilan kayak gitu cuma untuk anak kecil! Umurku ini udah 492 tahun, tau!" Kyuubi mendengus. Yah, meskipun umurnya udah 4 abad lebih, sifat dan sikapnya masih aja kayak anak kecil. Ckck.

"492 tahun? Uwah, Kakek Kyuu." Naruto memandang Kyuubi takjub yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi.

"Oh, lama juga ya kamu hidup sebagai boneka." Komentar Minato. "Memang apa salahmu sampai dikutuk jadi boneka?"

"Makan daging manusia." Jawab Kyuubi singkat, padat, dan bikin tercekat.

"M-Makan da-daging manusia?" Kushina langsung nutupin kuping anaknya. "Cepat pergi dari sini!" usirnya.

"Hahaha." Kyuubi tertawa sinis dan hal itu semakin membuat Minato dan Kushina waspada. "Kenapa? Kalian takut, heh?" tanyanya sambil menatap ketiga manusia dihadapannya dengan pandangan… lapar?

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by CoraNovZotico.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing<strong>

**KyuuNaru, SasuNaru (mungkin akan ada pairing yang lain)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rate<strong>

**Untuk sementara T, mungkin #plakk!**

**Kayaknya nih fic bakal lari ke M #pasang tampang meragukan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

**BL, Yaoi, Shonai, typo(s), Alur ngalur-ngidul, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**So, if you don't like? Just click back.**

.

.

.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Berulang kali safirnya melirik sesosok anggun disampingnya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, dia sedikit risih dengan tatapan-tatapan para penghuni KHS – Konoha _High School_, ini. Kenapa, sih? Apa salahnya kalau dia berangkat dengan Kyuubi dan bergandengan tangan dengan ketua geng yang paling ditakuti seluruh siswa-siswi plus guru yang ada di KHS? Semua orang juga sudah tau hubungan mereka, kan? Kakak adik yang merangkap kekasih. Semua orang tau itu, kecuali, yah… kecuali orang tua mereka.

Kyuubi hanya memutar kedua bola mata merahnya, kemudian menatap tajam semua orang yang sedang menatapnya. "Kalian lihat apa, hah!" bentak Kyuubi yang langsung membuat para siswa- siswi itu mengalihkan wajah mereka takut-takut dan kembali sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah jadi perhatian ya, Kyuu." Sapa seseorang berambut _oranye_ sambil menepuk bahu Kyuubi. Kyuubi melirik sebentar kearah seseorang yang sudah berjalan beriringan disampingnya. Ah, bukan hanya seseorang tapi tiga orang. Tiga orang yang mengikuti Kyuubi itu adalah… emm, mungkin bisa dibilang sahabat? Entahlah, tapi memang hanya mereka bertiga yang bisa dekat-dekat dengan Kyuubi. Alasannya? Mungkin karena mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan dalam berbagai makna. Biar kuperkenalkan, seseorang berambut _oranye_ yang tadi menepuk bahu Kyuubi adalah Yahiko. Dilihat dari tampangnya, dia bisa dibilang cukup tampan dan kaya. Dia adalah ketua klub basket di KHS.

Lalu, disebelah Yahiko ada seorang siswa yang selalu tampil rapi. Sabaku no Gaara. Siswa tercerdas yang selalu ada diperingkat pertama dan anak dari Presiden negara tetangga Konoha, negara Suna. Rambutnya berwarna merah bata, selalu memakai _eyeliner_ disekeliling matanya, dan _emerald_ yang tampak dingin dan memesona. Meski dia anak tunggal dari seorang Presiden Suna, tampaknya dia jauh lebih suka tinggal di Konoha.

Dan siswa yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik punggung Yahiko adalah Nagato. Dia sedikit bermasalah dengan yang namanya sosialisasi. Herannya, dia bisa bersikap biasa dengan Kyuubi, Gaara, dan Nagato – dia pun heran dengan itu. Walaupun tampak selalu waspada, Nagato itu jago bela diri. Kyuubi yang notabene adalah keturunan siluman aja musti ngelap keringat kalo lagi pemanasan sama tuh cowok.

"Ck! Membosankan." Kyuubi mendengus lalu melepas genggaman tangannya pada Naruto. "Temui aku istirahat nanti, Naru_-chan_." Ucap Kyuubi yang tersirat kalimat perintah pada Naruto. Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebelum menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga diikuti tiga orang yang tadi mengikutinya.

"Hahh…." Naruto menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang ada dilantai dua, kelas 2-1. "Dasar dia itu, masih saja suka merintah." Gumam Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto _man_!" sapa Inuzuka Kiba teman sekelas Naruto yang pecinta anjing itu.

"Yo, Kiba!" balas Naruto sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya. Kiba buru-buru menepis tang Naruto yang melingkar dibahunya. "He? Kenapa kau?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ah, itu… aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan Kyuubi-_kun_. Jadi jangan peluk-peluk sembarangan." Bisik Kiba sambil berkeringat dingin. Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya kalau dia ngamuk. Tenang aja." Sahut Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya dan menunjuk dirinya dengan jempolnya. Kiba geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tetap saja, itu menakutkan." Ucapnya. "Tapi aku heran kenapa Yahiko-_kun_, Nagato-_kun_, dan Gaara-_kun_, bisa betah dengan dia, ya. Padahal Akamaru aja ketakutan waktu ngeliat Kyuubi-_kun_." Kiba menyilangkan kedua lengannya kebelakang kepala.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak memperhitungkan aku yang jadi adiknya?" Naruto menunjuk wajahnya deng an telunjuk.

"Benar juga…." Kiba menggaruk pelipisnya. "Tapi kau, kan, adiknya juga pacarnya. Pasti Kyuubi-_kun_ baik denganmu. Aku bisa melihat itu dari tatapan matanya."

"Kata siapa? Dia tidak sebaik itu denganku." Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dan berjalan menuju bangku disudut kiri belakang. Bangku favoritnya, karena dia bisa mencuri-curi tidur ditengah pelajaran selain itu… dia juga bisa melihat lintasan lari yang biasa digunakan pada jam pelajaran. Dihari tertentu dia akan melihat sosok menyeramkan bagi seluruh penghuni KHS yang baginya sosok yang paling manis sedang penuh keringat. "Hehe." Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa seorang guru berambut perak yang melawan grafitasi dan wajah yang tertutup masker, Hatake Kakashi-_sensei_. "Hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, ya?" bisik seorang siswi dikelas itu. "Aku harap laki-laki yang tampan~" sahut sebelahnya. Dan kelas itu pun jadi penuh dengan bisik-bisik.

"Ehm…" Kakashi mencoba menenangkan suasana kelas yang sedikit riuh itu. "Saya harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya." Ucap Kakashi lalu menyuruh murid baru itu untuk memasuki kelas.

Rambut _raven_ yang bergaya _emo_, kulit seputih _porselen_ yang memukau, tubuh tinggi semampai, dan wajahnya yang hampir membuat iri seluruh siswa kelas ini. Ya, hampir, karena satu-satunya siswa berwajah manis dikelas itu sedang sibuk menatap pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Siswa baru yang bernama Sasuke itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kakashi setelah menunggu reaksi lain dari Sasuke yang hanya diam. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk disana." Kakashi menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong. "Kau bisa duduk disamping Naruto."

"Ah iya!" Naruto langsung berdiri saat merasa namanya dipanggil.

"Sudah kuduga kau melamun lagi, Namikaze." Tegur Kakashi dengan wajah datarnya yang disambut gelak tawa dari penghuni kelas.

"M-Maaf, _sensei_." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dan kembali duduk.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya yang sekelam malam dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Hai, namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Naruto menyodorkan tangannya, menunggu disambut oleh pemuda _onyx_ yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan tangan Naruto yang terulur tanpa berminat meraihnya.

"Ah, kau sombong sekali, _Teme_." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela lagi.

"Apa? _Teme_?" apa-apaan orang ini? Baru saja bertemu sudah memberi julukan yang menyebalkan begitu.

"Tampang menyebalkan sepertimu pantas disebut _Teme_, bukan?" ucap Naruto masih menatap seseorang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dilapangan.

"Namikaze, Uchiha, kalian bisa melanjutkan acara perkenalannya saat jam istirahat nanti." Kakashi menghentikan gerakan menulisnya dipapan tulis sejenak.

"Huh, _Dobe_." Gumam Sasuke sambil melirik pemuda _blondie_ disampingnya yang sama sekali tidak peduli teguran dari sang _sensei_ dan tetap asik dengan seseorang diluar sana.

_Ariaseta_

Begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Naruto langsung keluar dari kelasnya sambil membawa dua kotak bekal, satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi?

"Hai, Kyuu. Udah nunggu lama, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus dan menyuruh Naruto mendekat dengan isyarat mata. Naruto duduk di lantai, sebelah Kyuubi. Mereka sekarang lagi mojok ditempat langganan(?), atap sekolah. Naruto menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna merah milik Kyuubi.

"Kenapa nggak dibawa sendiri, sih, Kyuu?" Untuk apa coba Naruto repot-repot masukin bekal Kyuubi ke tasnya yang udah cukup berat karena buku-buku pelajaran hari ini. Kalau bukan karena kakaknya, _well_, pacarnya, mana mau dia?

"Malas." Jawab Kyuubi singkat sambil membuka kotak bekalnya dengan wajah _blink-blink_? Naruto memutar kedua safirnya. Ya ampun, nih siluman rubah kalo udah ngeliat yang namanya daging jadi masang tampang unyu-unyu gitu, deh~ Batin Naruto sambil senyum-senyum.

"Heh, apaan?" sungut Kyuubi yang ngerasa diliatin dengan tatapan menyebalkan dari Naruto. Naruto cuma menggeleng dan beralih menatap bekalnya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto berdiri bersandar pada dinding pembatas yang ada di atap sekolah. Matanya menatap halaman sekolah yang ada tepat dibawahnya. "Kyuu-_nii_."

"Hm?" tanggap Kyuubi yang juga sedang berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"…." Naruto terdiam. "Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Naruto.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Ah nggak, kok. Lupakan saja. Hehe." Naruto menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Kyuubi memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto. Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. "Ah? Eh?" Naruto jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat Kyuubi tiba-tiba menciumnya dan tersenyum?

"Kau nggak perlu gelisah begitu." Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali dengan suara angkuhnya. Naruto terkekeh pelan, dia tau kalau Kyuubi sedang menyembunyikan sifat manisnya yang tergolong sedikit. Dan dia juga tau kalau Kyuubi sedang gelisah, sama sepertinya.

"Hm. Aku mengerti, Kyuu-_nii_~" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan meraih pergelangan Kyuubi. "Kita kembali ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi." Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Kyuubi.

_Ariaseta_

"Hoe! Sekarang pelajarannya Kurenai-_sensei_, ya!" teriak Naruto horror sambil mencengkeram kedua sisi rambutnya.

"Kenapa Naruto _man_?" tanya Kiba yang duduk di depan Naruto.

"Kau pasti lupa mengerjakan tugas lagi." Timpal Sai yang duduk diseberang bangku Naruto dengan senyum ala kadarnya.

"Jangan katakan itu dengan senyuman, dong, Sai! Kau semakin membuatku frustasi!" teriak Naruto yang sudah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Naruto hanya bisa berdecak tidak karuan. _Berisik!_ Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Oh! Kau juga belum mengerjakan tugasmu kan, _Teme_?" seolah dapat pencerahan, Naruto menanyai Sasuke dengan wajah sumringah. Seenggaknya dia tidak sendirian.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal. _Teme!_ Panggilan itu membuatnya memalingkan wajah, cuek.

"Hei, _Teemmee_~~ Kau juga belum mengerjakan tugasnya, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tampang memelas, memohon, dan apa pun itu namanya.

"Hah…." Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Orang disampingnya ini memang _Dobe_!

"Kau bodoh ya, Naruto." Ucap Sai lagi-lagi ditambah senyum. "Mana mungkin Sasuke mengerjakan tugas, dia kan baru masuk hari ini. Setidaknya kau sebagai teman sebangku yang baik, mengajarinya pelajaran-pelajaran yang mungkin tertinggal olehnya. Itu yang kubaca…." Sai menghentikan ocehannya saat Naruto mengangkat tangan tepat didepan wajah Sai.

"Haishhh! Aku akan kena detensi lagi hari ini!" Naruto menaruh kepalanya ke atas meja. "Padahal hari ini aku ingin kencan!" Dan kemudian bangkit dengan histerisnya.

"Kencan dengan Kyuubi-_kun_, ya?" tanya Kiba yang sudah tau dengan pasti jawaban Naruto. "Auch!" Kiba mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja kena pukul teman sebangkunya, Nara Shikamaru. "Jangan sebut dirimu pacarku kalau hal seperti itu saja perlu kau pertanyakan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, bangun tidur.

"Ah! Shika! Kudengar kau adalah siswa yang disebut-sebut sebagai pengganti Gaara_-kun_, siswa tercerdas di KHS. Jadi…." Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak suka mengerjakan tugas. Merepotkan." Sahut Shikamaru yang langsung membuat harapan semu Naruto menjadi benar-benar hancur.

Sasuke memutar kedua _onyx_-nya bosan. Dia benar-benar tidak suka teman-teman barunya yang banyak bicara!

"_Dobe_!"

"Hah? A-apa?" Naruto berbalik menghadap teman barunya yang memanggilnya '_Dobe_' tadi.

"Hn. Kau _Dobe_ yang berisik!" ucap Sasuke sambil melanjutkan gerakan tangannya diatas buku.

"_Dobe_! Kau sebut aku '_Dobe_'!" Hei! Mana ada orang yang suka kalau dirinya disebut '_Dobe_'?

"Apa masalahmu? Tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas?" Sasuke menyodorkan bukunya yang sudah terpampang rapih tulisan-tulisan dari tugas yang diberikan Kurenai-_sensei_. "Aku menemukan bukumu yang tergeletak di meja dan ada tugas yang seharusnya sudah dikerjakan tapi belum kau selesaikan. Jadi aku menyalin soalmu dan menyelesaikan tugas itu." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan mengutak-atik _ipad _ditangannya. "Cepat salin itu sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Lanjutnya dingin.

"Uwoo! Kau hebat, _Teme_! Terimakasih~~" Naruto menyengir lebar. Sedang Sasuke hanya berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya. _Bisa-bisanya dia memuji sambil menyebutku 'Teme'!_

_Ariaseta_

Naruto berputar-putar didepan kaca sambil tersenyum puas. "Dilihat beberapa kali pun, kau tetap tampan, Naruto!" pujinya sendiri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau pede sekali." Kushina menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada sambil menatap anak bungsu yang sebenarnya tunggal.

"Eh? Harusnya Mama juga memujiku, kan?" Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Haha." Kushina melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mengacak rambut pirang cerah anaknya. "Kau ingin pergi kencan dengan siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"He? I-itu… aku nggak kencan, kok. Hari ini mau pergi dengan Kyuu-_nii_." Elak Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya sebentar.

"Hei, kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering mengikuti kakakmu itu. Dia pergi sendiri saja pasti kesulitan mendapat pacar, apalagi kalau kau membuntutinya terus." Bisik Kushina.

"Oey, Kushi-Kushi! Emang siapa yang kesulitan dapet pacar, heh!" Kyuubi menatap sengit Kushina yang terkekeh.

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sopan, kan, Rubah?" balas Kushina dengan tatapan yang juga sengit. Aduh, aduh, kayaknya bakal dimulai drama Kushina-Kyuubi, nih.

"Kau ingin kusebut apa? 'Mama', kah?" Kyuubi memicingkan mata merahnya. "Tampangmu memang cukup tua untuk kusebut 'Mama' tapi kau tetap tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingku." Lanjut Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri diantara Kushina dan Naruto.

"Ow yeah! Buyut Rubah sepertimu mana bisa kutandingi soal… tua?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, prihatin. Well, mereka berdua sama-sama tua dan kekanakan!

"Kita jadi pergi, kan, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto memastikan sambil menatap Kyuubi yang langsung mengangguk. Kyuubi keluar dari kamar Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Kushina yang masih setia menasihatinya.

.

.

.

Naruto buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengejar Kyuubi yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari mobil sport merah yang dikemudikannya.

"Kyuu-_nii_! Jangan ke restoran daging lagi!" Naruto menarik lengan Kyuubi yang hampir masuk kedalam restoran daging.

Kyuubi berbalik dan menghadap Naruto. "Aku mau kesini." Ucap Kyuubi dingin. Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Ayolah, Kyuu~ Aku ingin pergi ke tempat kencan yang sebenarnya." Rengek Naruto.

"Aku ingin makan daging." Tolak Kyuubi sambil melangkah masuk kedalam restoran dan membuat Naruto yang menahannya jadi ikut tertarik kedalam.

"Tidak! Kemarin kita sudah kesini, kan? Aku ingin ke Theme Park~" Naruto masih mencoba menarik Kyuubi kearah yang berlawanan dari pintu masuk restoran. Yah, percuma kau menarik-narik siluman, Naru. Tenaganya beda, kan? Kyuubi tetap berjalan kedalam restoran seperti tidak ada yang menahan langkahnya saja.

"Ayolah, Kyuu…." DUGH! Rengekan Naruto jadi terhenti karena dia merasa menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya. Dan benar saja, dia memang menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. Naruto langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa." Sahut orang itu sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang mungkin saja kena debu. Naruto memperhatikan orang itu dengan takut-takut, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat, tubuh tinggi, kulit putih sepucat _porselen_, dan… mata _onyx_ yang elegan. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan meski hanya memakai kaos putih dipadu jaket hitam dan celana dasar yang juga hitam! Naruto memicingkan matanya. Rasanya orang ini mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka pergi ketempat ini, kan, _otouto_. Lihatlah, sekarang aku bahkan ditabrak orang sampai terjatuh begini." Orang yang ditabrak Naruto itu berbicara dengan adiknya yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil membuang muka.

"M-Maafkan aku…." Naruto membungkukkan kepalanya lagi, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, hei, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, kan? Jangan semudah itu membungkukkan kepala untuk orang lain!" Kyuubi menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan menatap tajam pemuda _onyx _didepannya. "Salahnya sendiri jalan tidak melihat-lihat." Dengus Kyuubi pelan tapi cukup bisa didengar.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku atas kejadian ini, bocah." Kata-kata terakhir yang terlontar dari pemuda _onyx_ itu membuat mata Kyuubi melotot.

"Kau sebut aku apa, hah!" Kyuubi menarik Naruto mundur karena menghalanginya berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda songong yang seenaknya menyebutnya 'bocah'! Kyuubi menggenggam kerah kaos pemuda didepannya hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menunduk dan menyejajarkan _onyx_-nya dengan batu _ruby_ yang menyalak. "Kau menyebutku begitu lagi." Geram Kyuubi. "_I'll kick your ass and make your fucking mouth shut up_!" bisik Kyuubi tepat ditelinga pemuda itu.

"Ow, kau bocah yang sungguh kasar." Ucap pemuda itu tanpa merasa takut atas ancaman ataupun _deathglare _yang diberikan Kyuubi. Naruto terbelalak. Hey, siapa orang yang nggak akan lari terbirit-birit kalau aura _super evil-_nya Kyuubi muncul? Yeah, kecuali pemuda ini.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto menahan Kyuubi yang akan benar-benar menendang 'milik' pemuda itu. Saat ini mereka cukup jadi perhatian banyak orang. Dan lagi, mereka sedang berdiri didepan pintu masuk restoran.

_Kyuubi? Rasanya pernah dengar nama itu._ Pikir seseorang lain yang berdiri dibelakang pemuda _onyx _yang mencari gara-gara dengan Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut hitam sama dengan pemuda _onyx _didepannya hanya saja rambutnya tegak melawan gravitasi dengan poni membingkai wajahnya yang rupanya duplikat wajah tampan dari pemuda _onyx_ didepannya!

Ya ampun! Pantas saja Naruto merasa pernah melihat orang didepannya ini. "_Teme_?" panggil Naruto sambil menatap wajah pemuda yang sebaya dengannya – meski dia lebih pendek.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali membuang mukanya. Tentu saja dia Uchiha Sasuke yang baru hari ini pindah ke KHS dan jadi teman sebangku Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi masih tersirat nada jengkel dari kalimatnya – masih menggenggam kerah kaos pemuda _onyx_ yang lebih tinggi.

"Emm…. Hanya mengenalnya." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. "Dia murid pindahan dan menjadi teman sebangkuku mulai hari ini."

"Oh, kau sudah punya teman baru, _otouto_?" Pemuda _onyx _itu melihat kearah Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Kyuubi dari kerahnya.

"Dia bukan temanku." Jawab Sasuke dingin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran dengan cueknya.

"Ups! Maafkan sikap adikku yang keterlaluan itu." Ucap pemuda _onyx_ dengan senyum prihatin. Ckck, adik yang menyebalkan. "Perkenalkan, aku kakaknya Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Itachi." Lanjutnya kali ini dengan senyum yang memesona. "Cih!" Kyuubi membuang mukanya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-_kun_." Balas Naruto sesopan mungkin.

"Panggil saja Itachi." Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi yang masih menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh." Ancam Kyuubi.

"Lalu namamu siapa?" tanya Itachi tanpa mempedulikan _deathglare_ mematikan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi. Ingat nama itu baik-baik dan jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan 'bocah'!" Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Namikaze Kyuubi. Kau harus menyebutkan nama keluargamu juga, Kyuu-_nii_!" protes Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kalian saudara, ya? Rasanya tidak enak kalau ngobrol disini. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Aku yang traktir." ajak Itachi sambil membukakan pintu untuk duo Namikaze yang baru saja dikenalnya. Teman sebangku itu sudah pasti akan menjadi sahabat yang paling dekat, kan?

Itachi hampir tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Kyuubi yang langsung mengangguk setuju seolah keributan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya. "Tidak!" tolak Naruto.

"Masuk." Tentu saja Kyuubi tidak akan menolak daging, eh, ajakan mengobrol Itachi. Terserahlah itu! Yang jelas, diotak Kyuubi hanya ada satu, makan kenyang!

"_Nooo_!" teriak Naruto lebay yang langsung dibekep Kyuubi karena suaranya memekakkan pendengarannya yang sensitif sekali.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ah~ sekali lagi kuucapkan maaf untuk para readers yang sudah pernah membaca 'Boneka Rubah' atas perombakan cerita ini. Dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan diri mampir ke fic yang berasal dari otak gaje-ku. Heheh.**

**Tolong bantu aku untuk mengetahui apakah chapter ini bagus? Jelek? Abal? Bahkan memuakkan! -_-"a**

_**RnR, please**_**?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuuu~~~ I'm come back~~

Maaf karena terrrlaluuu cepat hiatusnya #ditendang. Sebenernya UN udah selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu, sih, tapi karena merasa udah bebas dan mau ngelakuin banyak hal, akhirnya malah banyak hal juga yang terbengkalai – salah satunya fic – hahaha #payah.

Terima Kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca dan juga sudah mer-review~

Semoga tidak kecewa dichapter kedua ini yang hadirnya asap banget. Khehehehe. *ketawa setan*

Enjoy it, please. And don't forget to give me a review ^^.

_Daging…._

_Daging…._

_Daging…._

'_Aku ingin makan daging!'_ Cibir Naruto dalam hati untuk kakaknya yang maniak daging itu, Kyuubi. _Apa yang ada dipikirannya itu cuma daging, daging dan daging melulu! Nyebelin~~~_

"Nyam, nyam, nyam." Tanpa peduli guratan kesal dari adiknya, Kyuubi tetap _enjoy_ aja melahap daging-daging yang ada dipiring didepannya. Potongan pertama. Potongan kedua. Potongan ketiga. Dan entah untuk potongan keberapa lagi. Seolah tanpa bosan atau muak dengan seluruh daging yang sudah dilahapnya. Kyuubi terus mengunyah daging di piring yang ke… emm… biar kuhitung dulu, sepuluh? Dua puluh? Ckckck. Dasar siluman rubah yang amat maniak daging!

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng. Jujur aja, dia merasa sedikit malu. Why? Jelas aja dia malu. Liat, tuh! Dua cowok Uchiha yang duduk didepannya sampai membelalakkan mata. Apalagi Uchiha Itachi. Hei, dia yang menawari makhluk(?) penyuka daging itu untuk makan gratis. Mana dia tau kalo selera makan tuh cowok gede banget!

Nggak cuma dua Uchiha yang mandangin Kyuubi bahkan seluruh pengunjung plus para pegawai restoran khusus daging ini pada cengo and ngiler ngeliat cara makan Kyuubi yang kayaknya nikmatiiinnn banget. "Psst…. Kyuu-nii…." Bisik Naruto sambil nyenggol siku kakak plus kekasihnya itu. Nggak merespon. Kyuubi tetep cuek makan. Naruto nyengir ragu-ragu saat matanya nggak sengaja bertubrukan dengan onyx Sasuke yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Pengen muntah! Bukan pengen muntah karena cengiran Naruto, lho~ Tapi karena doi mual ngeliat cara Kyuubi makan daging. Gila-gilaan banget!

Kyuubi akhirnya berhenti makan. Mata merahnya menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan nyalak. "Apaan liat-liat!" sentaknya yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ngeliatin dia, kecuali Uchiha brother, pada ngalihin pandangan sok sibuk dengan kegiatan awal. "Cih!" sungutnya dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Wah, kau punya selera makan yang besar ya." Itachi akhirnya angkat suara setelah lama bengong. "Selera makan daging yang besar, mungkin lebih tepat." Ralatnya.

"Kyuu-nii memang sangat suka makan daging dan dia cuma mau makan daging saja." Jawab Naruto mewakili Kyuubi yang sepertinya tidak akan menjawab hingga potongan daging terakhir sukses ditelannya dengan cantik.

"Ah~~~ kenyang~~~" Kyuubi mengelus-elus perutnya yang anehnya tetap ramping meski sudah melahap begitu banyak daging.

"Tch! Karnivora." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinis nan mengejek.

"Kau bilang apa pantat ayam?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sasuke berjengit mendengar sebutan untuknya. "Heh? Pantat ayam?" ulangnya kesal.

"Rambutmu yang mencuat itu persis dengan pantat ayam." Kyuubi melipat kedua lengannya dan kembali duduk tegak.

"Kau…."

"Sudah, sudah." Itachi menahan bahu Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang sentimental itu. "Apa kau sudah selesai, Kyuu-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Geez…. Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –chan! Menjijikkan!" kali ini Kyuubi menatap sengit Itachi yang hanya tersenyum. Tampak menyebalkan dimata Kyuubi. "Hm, aku sudah selesai." Jawabnya ketus.

"Nah, Sasuke. Sekarang kita bisa pergi. Aniki benar-benar muak dengan bau daging yang menyengat ini. Apalagi…." Itachi menjeda kalimatnya lalu kembali menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan… jijik? "Melihatnya makan, aniki-mu ini benar-benar ingin muntah." Lanjutnya yang otomatis membuat dahi Kyuubi berkedut-kedut. Si onyx brengsek itu menghinanya! Dia punya harga diri selangit dan dia sekarang dihina didepan umum! WHAT THE HECK!

"APA KAU BILANG!" emosi Kyuubi langsung memuncak. "Kau tidak lupa untuk membayar ini semua, kan." Perintahnya pada Uchiha sulung.

"Membayar?" Itachi memiringkan wajahnya dengan tampang sok polos dan itu makin membuat Kyuubi geram.

"Kau bilang akan mentraktir. Jangan bilang kau lupa." Jelas Kyuubi dengan suara berat menahan emosi yang sudah meletup-letup.

"Oh!" Itachi menjentikkan jarinya pura-pura ingat. "Ya, aku memang bilang akan mentraktir tapi aku tidak bilang akan mentraktirmu dua puluh piring daging, bukan?"

"K-KAU! Mana bisa kau mempermainkan kami seperti ini?" Naruto langsung berdiri sambil menggebrak meja dihadapannya. "Kupikir Itachi-san adalah orang yang baik yang menghargai persahabatan." Ucapnya lebih pelan. Bocah blonde itu kecewa.

"Hmph! HAHAHAHA" Itachi tertawa keras lalu beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kehidupan tidak senaif itu, bocah polos." Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto saat melewati bocah blonde yang menunduk itu.

Sasuke berjalan acuh meninggalkan duo Namikaze yang benar-benar telak ditipu oleh Uchiha sialan!

"Oh ya!" Itachi kembali berbalik. "Akan aku bayarkan air putih yang kau pesan itu." Dan melambaikan tangan.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**This fic by CoraNovZotico.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Pairing**

**KyuuNaru, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru (mungkin akan ada pairing yang lain)**

**Rate**

**Untuk sementara T, mungkin #plakk!**

**Kayaknya nih fic bakal lari ke M #pasang tampang meragukan.**

**Warning:**

**Dichap ini ada adegan KISS dikit,**

**BL, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, typo(s), Alur ngalur-ngidul, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**So, if you don't like? Just click back.**

.

.

.

PIK!

Lampu kamar serba _orange_ itu tiba-tiba saja gelap gulita.

"Hhh…." Naruto merasakan desahan nafas seseorang disamping telinganya. Nafas yang harum dan dingin. "K-Kyuubi-nii?" tebak Naruto. Dia hapal betul dengan aroma rubah yang dicintainya dan hembusan dingin yang membuatnya merinding.

"U-hum." Kyuubi memeluk pinggang blonde yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjangnya dari belakang.

"Jangan bikin kaget, dong." Gerutu Naruto tapi membiarkan Kyuubi tetap memeluknya. Naruto memicing geli saat dirasakannya cuping telinganya basah karena ulah lidah Kyuubi. Bibir Kyuubi turun keleher jenjang Naruto, hidungnya mencecap aroma tubuh manusia Naruto yang….

"Daging." Ucap Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Naruto terbelalak. _Dia bilang apa tadi? Daging? Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau Kyuu-nii mau makan dagingku!_ Pikir Naruto sambil meneguk ludah.

"K-Kyuu-nii…." Panggil Naruto terbata.

"Heheh. Kenapa? Takut?" Naruto langsung menghembuskan nafas lega. Ternyata Kyuubi hanya menggodanya. Oh ya, tadi kan Kyuubi sudah menghabiskan dua puluh piring daging, ingat? Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri pelan, merutuki kebodohannya yang mengira kalau Kyuubi masih lapar. Dua puluh piring gitu, loh!

Kyuubi mengangkat dagu Naruto, menghadapkan bibir ranum milik Naruto untuk dilahapnya dengan lembut. "Hmmph…. K-kyuu…." Erang Naruto saat merasakan gigi rubah itu menggores bibir bawahnya.

CKLEK!

Secepat kilat Kyuubi langsung melihat ke arah pintu kamar Naruto. Melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu kamar itu. Terkutuklah ia kalau yang membuka Minato atau Kushina! Sudah cukup dia pernah merasakan dikutuk jadi boneka nggak mau lagi dikutuk jadi kodok yang haus ciuman sang putri.

"Kau…." Desis Kyuubi tidak suka. Orang yang membuka pintu kamar itu bukan Kushina maupun Minato tapi manusia terkutuk sialan yang mengerjainya sore tadi. "Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku!" Kyuubi berjalan turun dari ranjang Naruto sambil membenahi piyama merah-nya yang sedikit terbuka.

Manusia terkutuk sialan alias Uchiha Itachi itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya singkat plus tersenyum charming. Ngapain tuh Uchiha bisa ada mansion Namikaze malam-malam begini?

"Wah~ sepertinya kamu sedikit ketakutan waktu ada yang memergoki kalian berdua sedang ci-" kalimat Itachi langsung terpotong karena Kyuubi membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya cepat. _Ada yang datang!_

"Rubah! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Kushina yang baru muncul dibelokan yang menuju kamarnya dan kamar Naruto – kamar mereka bersebelahan. "Jangan macam-macam dengan tamu kita!" marahnya sambil menepis tangan Kyuubi yang masih membungkam mulut Uchiha sulung.

"Cih!" untung saja dia punya penciuman yang tajam, jadi bisa mengetahui kedatangan Kushina. Kalau nggak? Ingat, kan, kalau hubungan mereka belum diketahui orang tua mereka, err… orang tua Naruto? Kyuubi menatap tajam laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu seolah berkata berani-bilang-macam-macam-kubunuh-kau!

"Sepertinya mereka belum tau tentang apa saja yang kalian lakukan dikamar, ya?" bisik Itachi pelan tepat didaun telinga siluman itu, kulit Kyuubi yang sensitif jadi membuatnya merinding dengan terpaan nafas dingin Itachi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _obasan*_. Kami hanya sedang saling menyapa. Benar, kan, Kyuu-chan?" Itachi tersenyum penuh hingga kedua onyx-nya tertutup.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikan begitu!" Kyuubi dan Itachi saling menatap. Wajah penuh kebencian dan wajah tersenyum. _Senyum penuh tipuan. Baunya sedikit berbeda. Bau menjijikkan!_

"Ya sudahlah. Itachi ayo kita turun." Ajak Kushina yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi. "Rubah, panggil Naruto, kalian juga cepat turun. Mama akan mengenalkan kalian pada teman lama Papa, orang tua Itachi." Lanjut Kushina.

"Tch! Merepotkan."

.

.

.

"Aku baru tau kalau Naruto punya kakak." Ucap Itachi yang berjalan disamping Kushina, menyusuri lorong lantai 2 menuju ruang tamu yang berada dilantai bawah. Mansion Namikaze memang besar, desainnya mirip manor house di Inggris. Keluarga Namikaze memang bisa dibilang bangsawan yang berpengaruh terbesar kedua di Jepang. Kedua? Ya, karena bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh diatas Namikaze adalah keluarga Uchiha yang sebelumnya sempat menetap di Amerika dan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Disebut-sebut, keluarga ini punya pertahanan militer yang jauh lebih hebat bahkan mengalahkan bangsawan militer, keluarga Hyuuga dengan aliran Martial Arts-nya.

Meski keluarga Namikaze adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang berpengaruh besar terhadap pemerintahan Jepang, keluarga ini tidak begitu memperhatikan tata krama bangsawan yang berbelit-belit seperti Uchiha maupun Hyuuga yang begitu kolot dengan harga diri. Diluar mereka tampak seperti orang biasa saja dan bergaul akrab dengan orang lain tanpa memandang kasta.

Soal Itachi yang tau kalau Naruto dulunya tidak punya kakak, itu wajar. Karena kedua keluarga bangsawan ini memang akrab dan sering saling mengunjungi sebelum keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Amerika. Kalau Naruto yang tidak tau soal keluarga Uchiha, itu karena saat keluarga Uchiha pindah, umurnya baru 2 tahun. Dan soal Kyuubi yang tidak tau juga sudah jelas karena dia di angkat anak jauh setelah Uchiha pindah.

"Oh, maksudmu Kyuubi? Dia memang anak angkat kami." Jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum. Sejak bertemu Kyuubi, keluarga Namikaze sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyebar luaskan identitas aslinya yang seekor siluman rubah.

"Hm, jadi begitu. Tapi dia memang mirip dengan kalian, terutama dengan _obasan_." Dahi Kushina berkedut karena dirinya disamakan dengan anak angkatnya yang sering bertengkar dengannya itu. Tapi mereka memang mirip, rambut merah, kasar, dan keras kepala tapi anggun. Bagaimanapun Kyuubi tetap memiliki aura yang begitu anggun dan menarik meski dia sangat kasar dan pemarah karena di dunia siluman pun dia adalah pangeran siluman rubah yang seharusnya melanjutkan kepemimpinan ayahnya kalau saja dia tidak melanggar perjanjian antara siluman dengan manusia dan berakhir menjadi boneka.

"Kushi-can, mana Kyuubi dan Naruto?" tanya Minato saat melihat Kushina dan Itachi yang baru turun dari tangga dan bergabung dengan mereka – Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto.

"Sebentar lagi juga turun. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu mereka diruang makan saja? Akanku suruh pelayan menyiapkan makanan." Tawar Kushina.

"Ah, kau tidak perlu repot begitu Kushi-chan." Jawab Mikoto dengan senyum lembut yang manis sekali. Sepertinya sifat Mikoto ini diturunkan ke putra sulungnya.

"Ck! Tidak repot, kok. Kalian, kan, baru pulang ke Jepang, bagaimana kalau sekalian saja mengadakan pesta perayaan kedatangan kalian?" usul Kushina semangat.

"Pesta? Jadi akan ada pesta ya, Ma?" seru Naruto yang baru saja turun, masih memakai piyamanya, begitu juga dengan Kyuubi. Haahh… dasar keluarga Namikaze si pecinta pesta! Kecuali Kyuubi tentunya.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian sudah turun. Ayo, kita ke ruang makan." Ajak Kushina sambil menarik lengan porselen milik nyonya besar Uchiha yang masih tampak begitu cantik meski sudah dimakan usia. Sentuhan Kushina itu membuat Mikoto tersadar dari keterbengongannya saat melihat Namikaze Kyuubi, putra sulung keluarga Namikaze. "A-ah, iya."

"Lho, Sasuke kemana?" tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba teringat sejak kembali dari lantai dua dia tidak melihat anak bungsu Uchiha.

"Oh, dia sedang diperpustakaan, sepertinya dia tertarik dengan planetarium yang ada disana. Dia langsung ke perpustakaan begitu kuberitahu kalau kita punya planetarium." Jelas Minato sambil berjalan menyusul dua nyonya besar yang sudah berjalan duluan, beriringan dengan Fugaku.

Ariaseta

Ruang makan Namikaze terdengar lebih ramai dari biasanya, yah, meski suara yang mendominasi tetap suara dari keluarga Namikaze. Mereka tidak sedang makan malam dengan hidangan utama, tuan rumah Namikaze memang sengaja hanya menjamu tamunya dengan makanan-makanan ringan karena jam makan malam sudah lewat saat keluarga Uchiha berkunjung. Sudah pasti mereka sudah makan malam.

Kyuubi memasukkan potongan daging dipiring kemulutnya, lagi. Hidangan diatas meja memang semuanya makanan ringan, seperti cake, pudding, dan sebagainya. Tapi khusus untuk Kyuubi, sepiring steak daging sapi. Baginya makanan ringan atau bukan, sama saja, harus daging. Perutnya sama sekali tidak menerima makanan lain.

Meski sedang makan, mata merah Kyuubi tidak menatap makanannya. Onyx bertemu Ruby. Sejak tadi Fugaku terus-menerus menatap Kyuubi, hanya Kyuubi yang menyadarinya. Sesekali pandangan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu berpindah ke Minato atau Kushina yang mengajaknya ngobrol singkat.

"Oh ya, Naru-chan." Suara tadi membuat Kyuubi langsung beralih menatap Uchiha sulung yang duduk didepan Naruto, Kyuubi duduk disebelah Naruto. Naruto yang dipanggil juga menatap Itachi.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Ucap Itachi lalu mengambil HP-nya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Tolong bawa ke ruang makan." Perintah Itachi pada seseorang yang dihubunginya.

Tak berapa lama, sopir pribadi Uchiha yang memakai jas hitam lengkap datang ke ruang makan dengan membawa sebuah kotak putih berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya dan memberikan kotak tersebut kepada tuan mudanya. "Terima kasih." Itachi tersenyum sambil menyuruh sopir pribadi itu kembali ke posnya.

Matanya kembali beralih ke Naruto. "Aku sengaja membawakan _orange cake _untukmu dan Kyuu-chan sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian sore tadi." Naruto terkejut-senang dan menerima kotak berisi _orange cake_ yang diulurkan Itachi.

"Ah, kejadian sore tadi tidak usah dipermasalahkan. Kalau aku tau kalau orang yang iseng di toko daging tadi sore itu Itachi-nii, aku tidak akan marah-marah seperti tadi. Eheheh." Naruto nyengir senang.

"Ada apa tadi sore, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina dan Minato juga melihat kearah Itachi, penasaran. Sedang Fugaku hanya menyeruput _black cofee_-nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _obasan_." Jawab Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi mengangguk, mengiyakan kalimat Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengerjainya sedikit sebagai salam. Habisnya aku sedikit kesal karena Naru-chan sama sekali tidak mengingatku yang dulu sering menggendongnya." Itachi pura-pura ngambek.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah bertemu sebelum ini? Wah, masa' kau nggak ingat dengan Itachi-nii yang dulu selalu bermain denganmu. Kalian dulu akrab banget, lho~" kata Kushina yang langsung ditatap Naruto. "Benarkah?" Kushina mengangguk.

"Maaf, Itachi-nii…." Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, wajar kalau Naruto tidak ingat denganmu. Waktu itu umurnya masih 2 tahun." Mikoto menengahi.

"Kau suka jeruk, kan?" (Itachi)

"Hu-um. Ternyata Itachi-nii masih ingat, ya. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat wajah Itachi-nii. Payah!" (Naruto)

"Waktu itu umur Itachi 7 tahun, ya? Sekarang sudah sebesar ini. Lama sekali ya nggak ketemu. Kamu kuliah dimana, Itachi?" (Minato)

"Awalnya kuliah di Harvard tapi karena pindah ke Jepang, sekarang aku masuk di Konoha University." (Itachi)

"Hn. Sebenarnya aku menyuruhnya berhenti kuliah dan langsung mengambil alih perusahaan saja." (Fugaku)

"Ya, Itachi memang jenius. Tapi sekolah dulu tidak masalah meski sudah bisa." (Minato)

"Aku jadi tersanjung dengan ucapan _Ojisan_." Ucap Itachi merendah dan disambung tawa renyah Minato.

BRAKK!

"K-Kyuu-nii? Kau kenapa, sih?" Naruto yang terkejut langsung menatap kakaknya yang sudah berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, tidak hanya Naruto tapi semua penghuni ruang makan itu menatap remaja berambut merah itu, heran dan terkejut. Tangan Kyuubi meraih kotak cake yang diberikan Itachi dari tangan Naruto. Dia tersenyum sinis. "Kau mau minta maaf, heh?" Kyuubi melempar kotak cake – seisinya, tentunya – sampai menabrak dinding yang hanya berjarak 2 meter dari seberang meja dan terjatuh kelantai. Cake orange yang tampak lezat itu hancur dan krimnya berserakan diatas lantai. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak suka cakenya!" Kyuubi memandang rendah keturunan bangsawan paling tinggi itu sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruang makan yang langsung menjadi hening seketika.

"KYUUBI! KAU!"

Ariaseta

Kyuubi menghenyakkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk didalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang menembus melalui celah pintu yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Mata merahnya memicing kearah saklar lampu dan detik itu juga lampu didalam ruangan tersebut menyala menampilkan deret-deret lemari penuh buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. Dia mengambil sebuah buku yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, menatap judulnya sebentar lalu membuangnya. _Cinta Masa Kecil._ "Judul buku macam apa itu! Siapa juga yang mau membeli novel murahan seperti itu, dasar!" gerutu Kyuubi tanpa perasaan. Dia kesal. Benar-benar kesal. Mendengar kalau manusia pirang bodoh itu dekat dengan manusia terkutuk sialan membuatnya benar-benar naik darah. "Siapa bilang dia boleh sok dekat begitu!" geram Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba jadi overprotektif.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuubi terkejut setengah mati. Uchiha Sasuke.

"K-Kau! Sejak kapan kau mengikutiku!" Kyuubi langsung berdiri sambil mengepalkan tinjunya, bersiap-siap kalau dia tidak mendengar alasan yang bagus dari Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Mengikutimu? Aku sudah disini sejak tadi." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. "Jangan bodoh. Aku pasti tau kalau ada manusia diruangan ini." Kyuubi terbelalak sendiri memikirkan ucapannya. "Kecuali kalau kau..."

"Bukan manusia, eh?" Sasuke mendengus. "Aku justru bertanya-tanya dengan ucapanmu yang seolah-olah manusia itu makhluk yang lain darimu. Atau memang begitu?" Sasuke duduk di sofa disebelah Kyuubi duduk tadi sambil membuka buku yang dipungutnya disalah satu lemari, buku itu bersampul hitam dengan lambang satanism yang tertera jelas dicover depan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melenyapkan auramu?" tanya Kyuubi langsung. Tidak mungkin indera penciuman, pendengaran, bahkan instingnya melemah saat ini kecuali kalau orang didepannya mampu menghilangkan jejak dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke yang ditatap intens oleh Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis dan sinis. "Kau tidak pantas menatap nyalang kearah majikanmu, Rubah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**RnR, please~  
><strong>


End file.
